My December
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: One-shot Erika/Ikki song-fic, of Linkin Park's song "My December". Warning: Sappiness. Ikki had a serious fight with Erika... But he needs to realize his feeling before going talk to her. R&R please!


****

My December

__

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

- Okay, this is my very first song-fic... Of the song "My December", from Linkin Park... I really hope you like it, and that it comes out good! Well, let's begin! -

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

~ My December ~ Song

__

Italic Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, never will, and if you thought I did, you need to look for psychology help. AND I do not own Linkin Park's song "My December".... Got it?

=======================================================

~ This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear ~

A youth was looking through a window, watching as the snow was falling down, and wishing that the peaceful weather that he liked so much would help his thoughtful mind reach some answers. His name? Ikki Tenriyou.  
  
~ This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone ~

The snow covered most part of the road, of the houses, and everything else. Alone, he kept on thinking on what happened with him. He dismissed the company of his mother, of his best friend Metabee, and of everyone else. He wanted to be alone, cause in reality he was alone. Without her, he was alone.  
  
~ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed ~

He felt different without her companion everywhere he goes, every time that passes. She was always with him, help him, laughing with him.... Just being with him. Now, without her, he missed it. He missed it like it was part of his world.... Of his life.

~ And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that ~

He remembered all the things he told her... How her face showed pain and sorrow... How he destroyed her so easily, just because he was stupid enough not to see what everybody always did. How she loved him so much.

~ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you ~

__

"Ikki, come on!" Erika told Ikki, when they were heading to their homes. Karen walked off with Koji, after she reported that she and Koji were going out to all the people in 24 Hop Mart, and Ikki, of course, was petrified. "You somehow knew... That she never liked you the way you did."

"It's not that easy!" he blurted out. Metabee and Brass were in the front, and looked back at them. They then looked at each other, and went a little faster, leaving the two 16 year old to talk.

"I know..." Erika tried to say, but Ikki cut her off.

"No, you don't! You haven't passed the last 6 years liking someone, and now just found out that she's going out with your rival instead! You don't know how is having your heart being shattered into many pieces! You must not even know how is to love someone like I did!" Ikki almost yelled, not even thinking about what he was saying. When he realized his words, he looked up at Erika, just to see tears falling down her pale face. The wind blew, at the same time Ikki's heart froze.

"You're wrong, Ikki. I know how is to love someone a long time, and not being loved in return. That has been like that all my life. _I know how it feels to have your heart stopping beating and breaking, seeing the one you love with another. And I _do _know how is to love... Since I have loved you for a long time now." She finished, and ran out, her tears falling down without any control._

And Ikki, he just stayed where he was, not moving, mouth hanged open. He did not say anything, not even when Metabee and Brass came, and asked him what happened.

And that has been for the last two days.

~ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to ~

He wanted to apologize, to say something, but he didn't know what to say, and how to say. He'd give anything to be with Erika again. Without her, his own house seemed to be the wrong one. His real "home" could be anywhere... If just she was with him. He'd give anything...  
  
~ This is my December  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need ~

He now dreamed about her. They, playing in the snow, happy and... Together. This was all he needed... But only in his dreams. And he could not take it anymore. He just had to be with her, and that, out of his dreams too. And he decided that he had to do it... or the feeling that he missed something would never go away.

~ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that ~

He'd be more than happy if this feeling wasn't with him... But it was. And also, he still had to say something to her... Even it was just an apologetic smile. He got up, took his jacket, and walked off, not talking to Metabee that asked where he was going.

When he left the house, the wind blew on his face, just like that day, and the snow fell on him. He brought his hand up, and some snow fell on it. He closed his eyes, and decided... He'd do anything to get her back. Even the weather he felt, somehow, that was helping him.

  
~ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you ~

He walked to Erika's house. It was that simple. He just had to talk to her, and apologize, but... There was something more.

'Why am I feeling this way? This missing feeling, the empty mind... Is it her? Is it all because of her? Is she that important?'

The answer was as simple.

'Yes.'

~ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to ~

Without her, he felt empty... With her, his world was normal. He felt complete. Without her, he felt he was lost. With her, everywhere could be his home. Why?  
  
~ This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear ~

The wind blew his hair back, as the thought finally came to him. All the answers were now clear... Everything was clear now. He knocked on her door, and she answered. Her eyes were red, and he could see that her delicate face was wet from tears. _He _had made her cry.

When she realized it was him, her eyes became wide, and she blushed. Then, she looked down.

"Why... Are you here?" she asked. Her voice was fragile and low.

He grabbed her chin with his fingers, and she was then forced to look to his face. Into his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug. His chin rested on her right shoulder, and tears began to fall from his own eyes, and hers grew wide again.

Then, he pulled back, and looked at her. Then, he kissed her, leaving the poor Erika more confused than ever.

~ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to. ~

When he broke the kiss, she looked at him puzzled.

"Why...?"

"I am sorry for all I said... And... for not realizing before... But I... Everything doesn't seem right without you, Erika. And it shook me that... I, in truth... Love you."

She was taken back by everything he said, but smiled.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"I never talked something so true in my whole life." He said.

"Then I have no other choice..." she leaned and kissed him again. "Than to accept your apologies."

"Thanks." He said, hugging her.

"But-" she began. "I have to warn you... To pay more attention next time. More attention to everything around you, Ikki.... Or you may lose something important to you."

"I almost missed the most important thing for me once." He said, looking into her eyes. "I won't do it again."

And they kissed again, the winter breeze passing through them, making the scene soft and pure.

.:|-The End -|:.

- Soooooo, you liked it? I admit it was a bit boring... But I did my best! ^_^ Please review, and till next time, see ya! -


End file.
